bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
When are you going to start writing about Malcolm again? [User:Sirlinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 23:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool. [User:Sirlinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 23:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm Despite our opposite views, I actually like you, which is why I was never against you returning when McJeff unblocked you. Dan the Man 1983 23:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe cause this wiki was boring without you? haha! Dan the Man 1983 23:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, now that you're back on here and ready to write stories, do you want me to restore all your deleted characters and stories? Dan the Man 1983 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. Dan the Man 1983 00:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 23 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (May 21, 2011; 2:09 pm) Hey, I was going through all the OC pages, and found this D-Tent Boys made by you, and I wondered if you remembered it at all? Looks like you're the one on the wiki with the most OCs, lol. But, I still have the most girl OCs though! XD With them, you have like twelve or something OCs, with Malcolm, Lindsey, those emo guys, and this clique. I didn't send this to start anything. I messaged you, to be civil, and maybe be able to talk to you the way I do most people on here. I know we didn't get on in the past with the way you used to behave, and the things that you've been saying about me behind my back, anyone else would be mega pissed off and blank you out, but I'm not going to do that. So, yeah, this message turned out longer than I thought it would be. So, even though it's late coming, (better late than never) welcome back to Bully Fanon. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 20:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. So, anything good planned for your stories? I know you don't read stories about her, I've been writing about Cody Pepper mostly. That's usually what happens though, I get upset about something and vent through stories. Cody's very good for that, she's such a angry person. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 20:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could start off just before where Malcolm and Lindsey broke up. Because, I think you said that they was going to stay together. Then, go in the direction that you wanted to. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 10:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see, I use the term 'OCs' in the proper sense. All original characters are called that, even if they don't have stories. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 13:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow.. I just got back from a Red Sox game and I'm REALLY tired. Go Red Sox!! [User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 02:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! We left a little early because the traffic is crazy after a Red Sox or a Bruins game. Do you like the Bruins? [User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 02:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) We just played the Chicago Cubs. 3 to 1. [User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 02:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep. It was, indeed. [User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 02:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. [User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 02:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Idk. I'm still planning on paper like i do with my stories. [User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 21:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not revealing any details, but it's a democracy and located in the Caribbean. [User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 22:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 24 is complete. -BBF (May 29, 2011; 6:36 pm) Reply My religion allows it, but only with the first wife's permission, otherwise it is not valid. The Qur'an states a man who chooses the more the one wife route, must treat them all the same. As for whether I agree with or will do it in future, no I will not. I only agree with having one wife and I could not do it anyhow, it is prohibited in the UK. Dan the Man 1983 02:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's illegal in some Muslim majority countries too such as Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Tunisia and Turkey. It is generally frowned-upon in many of the more secularized or Westernized Arab states, such as Egypt, and Lebanon. :Men in Libya, Pakistan and Morocco require written permission from their first wife if they wish to take on a second, third or fourth wife. Dan the Man 1983 07:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think women are unequal to men, and not all Muslims think women are unequal to men. Islam teaches equality, regardless of race, gender and faith. Remember, it's not the religion itself, but the individual. You do get Muslim men who treat their wives like slaves, don't let them work outside the home. But it is the same in any faith or society. Dan the Man 1983 17:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It is mostly down to culture and not religion with the way people behave. For example in Pakistan, the majority of women are mostly brought up believing that their only job in life is to be a housewife. Not just Pakistani Muslim women, but also Pakistani Hindu women and Pakistani Sikh women. :::In Turkish culture, which infact is a law in the country. A wife must get her husbands permission to work, they must live where ever he chooses to live and she must forfeit all jointly assets upon divorce from her husband. Utter nonsense. Dan the Man 1983 17:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is a stupid and useless commet first of all you are not the person I was talking to, and secondly just in case of a reminder that question was only meant for Dan, now then I have no authority here, so I can't take any action, however refrain from someone disscussion and leaving a message like that, otherwise you'll get block again and no more chances. Now then have I made myself clear. [[user:4th Hale|''4th Hale]] (talk) 02:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Is that how all Canadians talk? [[user:4th Hale|4th Hale'']] (talk) 03:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well it's poorly, try watching more western movies like Blazing Saddles, and get the rhythem right. 4thHale 03:27,6/8/2011 03:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's funny, even the scene where everyone fights is funny. 4thHale 03:31,6/8/2011 03:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The fart scene is the funniest. 4thHale 03:34,6/8/2011 03:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a shame that the actors who played Bart and Hedly Lammar died. 4thHale 03:37,6/8/2011 03:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea. I think the funniest character was Lili Von Shtupp. Kingofawosmeness777 03:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes probably. Dan the Man 1983 06:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I totally forgot about that. I haven't really put the height down on the C-Money page. I'll go and tell him the actual height. Thanks for reminding me. -BBF (July 1, 2011; 1:58 PM) Chapter 29 is complete. -BBF (July 2, 2011; 5:33 PM) Chapter 32 is complete. -BBF (July 22, 2011; 1:24 PM) Reply Sorry KOA, have had a lot on, preparing for Ramadan. Will check it out though. Dan the Man 1983 14:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Cause the UK is an ambiguous state which is secular. People are free to practice what they want. Religion is not forced on them. Dan the Man 1983 15:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Mind you the 4 countries that make up the UK do have state religions. Dan the Man 1983 16:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Your page I deleted it for you. Rose Talk 22:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Question for next chapter with Malcolm Hey, I need your okay for something to happen to Malcolm in my next chapter. Greg is awakened by his phone ringing, and it's the kidnappers holding Malcolm and his butler/friend/or whatever. They want Greg to bring the ransom money to a certain place at a certain time. And Greg doesn't believe that Malcolm is with them, then they tell him to go on videochat on his iPod. And they show Malcolm get his index finger broken to prove to him that they will kill Malcolm if he doesn't cough up the money. Is Malcolm getting his finger broken okay with you? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) New chapter Hey, I finished the chapter when Greg has to rescue Malcolm. It's pretty damn good! hahaha SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) My prologue is out. Also, happy new year. -BBF (January 01, 2012; 5:22 PM) Hey, man. Do you still edit here anymore? Things have been kinda quiet without you haha SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Man, you totally should! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 3 is out. -BBF (January 24, 2012; 7:50 PM) Question about your OC I know you don't really use Malcolm alot anymore and that you're busy with the story about the band, but am I still allowed to use Malcolm in my story still? Or you want me to not use him? -BBF (February 26, 2011; 5:30 PM) i couldn find you on HG Wiki, so ill reply here if thats alright with you. I wold ylove to learn more, maybe Wednesday? You chose the time. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ alright, them attacking me while i was gone was extremely unfair, and taking my gang -even though it was one of he most influencial gangs on the wiki- off of the Organised Crime List at the top was a blow to the face. I have full intentions on winning that spot back. Now i don't fancy Hawk that much, i dont want this to be a fight between me and him, we have already done that. (though taking out Hawk would be great-and i believe i have many supporters behind that idea) So yeah, tell me a time in which you would like to council on chat and i will be there, I want my land back from those cheaters and i intend on using everyithing in my power to fix the mess. Thank you for your consideration, Tə5L@ ᴟAИ Chapter 21 is complete. -BBF (June 10, 2012; 6:43 PM) Chapter 22 is complete. -BBF (June 18; 2012; 12:24 PM) Chapter 31 is complete. -TTG (August 26, 2012; 4:00 PM) Character Hello King, I am myth hunter. I have used your character, Malcolm in my stories. But at that time I didn't know that I have to ask your permission before using him, Sorry . Malcolm has become an important character in my stories. Can I use your character, please? Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:22, March 22, 2015 (UTC)